


His soul

by Rias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing in the Rain, Love/Hate, Magic Made Them Do It, Male-Female Friendship, Mountain Ash, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Psychological Torture, Romance, Tarot, Torture, bonded by the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rias/pseuds/Rias
Summary: Tom kept watching her sway with Evan and had to admit he found her beautiful and elegant. He was going to charm her, like all of the others, and have her as a useful asset. Tom was never interested in relationships and girls in general, using them to his benefit was what he did with all of them. Aurora Black certainly was going to be one of them, she wasn't going to be different.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one 

''It all started with a handshake''

Aurora Aries Black 'Rory'

Soft piano music filled her ears as she made her way around the ballroom. It seemed that Reana Black, one of her cousins was playing the elegant piano. Bright eyes watched her for a bit before they turned and landed on her older brother. She spotted him standing with his friends by the light fireplace. She was about to go and join him but hesitated to approach. He was joined by Abraxas Malfoy, Sebastian Lestrange, and Evan Rosier. And from all the whispers she heard, none of them were any good. Cocky pure-blooded men that were going to inherit their parents, in her opinion, those types were the worst of them all. 

''Aurora come meet my friends. ''Orion called once he caught her looking at him, his dead look was enough to make her walk over. It wasn't a request, she knew that, so complying was the best thing to do.

''Aurora Black, a pleasure to meet you all. 'She said and straightened her back, her mother would kill her if she showing anything less than Black elegance. 

''Pleasure is all mine. Abraxas Malfoy. ''The blonde boy, which towered over her said and she smiled before her hand was pulled and kissed politely. A pure-blooded tradition she wasn't so fond of for a few reasons. One is how she never liked close human contact, select few were ok to touch her and strangers were not one of them. The second reason was the tiny scars that littered her skin from where her grandmother had broken her fingers and hand bones a couple of times, if you touch or look close enough you would see them.

''Sebastian Lestrange.'' He kissed her other hand and she felt herself blush just the slightest bit but it didn't seem to show as she had placed makeup over her pale skin.

''Evan Rosier, pleasure my lady. 'Evan said and smirked as he placed a soft kiss also. ''Aurora will be joining us at Hogwarts this year finally. I couldn't bear with her being in Bulgaria for such a long time. ''Orion said and his sister smiled. The twins were close but their parents decided that Orion would do best in Hogwarts and Aurora should be with her Grandmother in Destring. They all knew their grandmother was actually threatening their father about inheritance if he refused to send Aurora off. But no one talked about it. ''Yes, it would be a pleasant addition to the Slytherin house, I can already see us winning the house cup already. I hear you are one of the brightest witches in the Black household. 'Evan said and she couldn't help but bash in the praise. He wasn't wrong. 

''Of course, she is, my other half should be no less than perfect,'' Orion said and Aurora giggled.

''I can't believe I agreed to come tonight.'' She heard a voice mutter under their breath and saw someone wearing all black approach the back of the group. She had her back turned to the person but she noticed that all the males around her tensed up when they saw the said person approach.

''So, this is the lovely Aurora you keep talking about Orion.'' The voice was cold and fake charming, something she picked up on right away, her smile wavering a bit. Turning around dark grey-brown clashed with soft dark honey eyes and she couldn't help but admire the good-looking boy attached to the smooth cold voice. He was tall, with curly black hair, smoothed over in a very nice hairstyle and his sharp jaw complimented the pale face. But his eyes told her everything. Cold and steady, with a little hint of sleepless nights and calculated precision. This was a dangerous boy she concluded. 

''Yes Tom, I'm glad you two finally get to meet. 'Orion said but Aurora could tell he was tense and not honest with Tom.''Tom Riddle.' The boy said and she smiled politely, as they shook hands. She somewhat liked the fact he missed kissing her hand like other pure-blooded men tended to do. It was refreshing in a way. ''Aurora Black.'' She said and he smirked, while she turned to continue her conversation with Abraxas. ''I assume Aurora will not be a problem, Orion?'' Tom asked the black-haired male, only Aurora left to dance with Evan. Abraxas joining them with Sebastian.''Of course not, Rory is more likely to join us than anyone else. At least I assume.'' Orion said and watched his sister dance with grace, something many of the Black women knew to do since they could walk. ''I would prefer if we keep this between the knights, she might cause us trouble,'' Tom said and the 3 boys nodded while keeping an eye on her. 

Tom kept watching her sway with Evan and had to admit he found her beautiful and elegant. He was going to charm her, like all of the others, and have her as a useful asset. Tom was never interested in relationships and girls in general, using them to his benefit was what he did with all of them. Aurora Black certainly was going to be one of them, she wasn't going to be different.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

'' And he felt a hunger he could not explain''

''Aurora, let me help you with that!'' Came the startling low voice of Tom Riddle as he approached her, offering to help with her trunk. She wanted to say no but the look he gave her told her not to test him, even if his lips were curled in a pretend friendly smile. And he knew she was struggling with lifting it as it was.  
''Thank you, Tom.'' She said politely and he lifted the trunk without much effort, before turning to her fully. He wore a black overcoat, opened to reveal his black V-neck shirt and black pants. His hair was the same wavy black. But he looked a bit off with his body like he wanted to walk away yet he stayed where he is.  
''You should sit with us today, we Slytherins always share a compartment, let me show you.'' He said and gestured for her to get on the train, she obliged and went first, but stepped aside to let him lead the way to a small but full compartment.   
Orion was already there with Evan and Rosier, the only one missing was Malfoy. Tom took a seat next to the window and Rory took the one across, while pulling out her book to read, she noticed Tom doing the same.  
''Advanced potions? How many times have you read that already?'' Orion teased and Rory rolled her eyes.  
''As many as I want, there is a reason I am better than you at it.'' She sniped and smirked at him, catching Tom's attention. He placed his fingers between the pages of his own book and looked at her. He was informed she was the prized daughter of the Black mainline, one of the reasons he was so interested in her, to begin with, she might be his ticket to wealth and glory and all that that came with the name.   
But he wasn't expecting her to be that smart, more gullible, and a bit stupid really. He didn't like to make mistakes.  
''So, you took advanced Potions?'' Tom asked and their eyes locked, he could only describe it as if he was looking at a sparkling sun. Her eyes were bright and excited, plus the sun rays reflected making them even brighter.   
''Our grandmother is a Potions master, I was tort...tutored with materials since I was able to read.'' She admitted and cursed at herself for slipping that little information off to him.   
Tom noticed it but didn't say anything, the same way he noticed her hands being a bit edgy around the skin. He knew what the Black family did to discipline their children, but he wasn't so sure about Aurora.   
''Well, Tom here is the number one Potions student, you two will probably get paired off by Slughorn!'' Orion smirked teasingly at his sister, while she rolled her eyes, but was determent to prove she was better than Riddle for some odd reason.  
''Well, maybe we can teach each other .''She said and gave him a glance, he was looking at her with a tight-lipped smile, his pride was attacked and his lips twisted in a sinister smirk.

''Of course, I wouldn't mind sharing my experience with you,'' Tom said and any normal girl would have swooned at the charming and helping Tom Riddle, but Rory knew better, she grew p with the female version of Tom. Her grandmother was the same, the look in their eyes matched to the letter, he was sinister and by the way, Orion tensed beside her, she only confirmed Tom was trouble. 

But she was alone here, no friends and it seemed that her brother was scared of him, so that wasn't even an option, would Orion even take her side? Had he ever before, yes, but this felt different. She could tell they were hiding something and she was not going to be part of it no matter what. 

''Rory I think you should go change into your robes now,'' Orion said and his eyes had narrowed, while his focus was on Tom reading his book. She only nodded and took her robes, brushing her leg against Tom for the briefest of seconds but she could tell his eyes were following her frame, she felt his eyes on her back and she smirked but left the compartment to change in the little bathroom. 

''You do know I respect you Tom, and I am on your side, but I mean it when I say I will hurt you if you do anything to her,'' Orion said and Tom's eyes finally met his. Steal grey met with storm Grey and Tom couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed but Orion was only protective of his twin sister, it was normal, or so Tom assumed, he never understood family dynamics, He was never part of a family, he never got close to anyone, not even to his knights and he spent so many years by them. 

''I am not going to hurt her Orion, I am just testing her, you trust her, I do not,'' Tom admitted but smiled fakely when she entered with her plain black robes and took the seat across him. 

''The robes look good on you,'' Tom said and Rory looked up, smiling nervously, he wasn't lying about it, his eyes held a very soft sparkle she noticed.

''Thank you.''She said softly and turned back to her book, going over the material over, she wasn't so sure ho behind she would be with the material and she wasn't going to let any of her teachers mark her anything but the best grade, she wasn't in the mood to get tortured by her parents over silly things like school marks. 

''Why did you finally transfer, I thought your grandmother was not letting you come to Hogwarts?''Malfoy asked finally, no one actually mentioned the reason Ariel Black decided to finally let Aurora go back home. 

''The old hag died,'' Aurora said with a tone that was similar to Tom's indifferent one and Orion caught, she didn't even sound a bit concerned with their grandmother's passing but he wasn't going to pry yet. Maybe she got over it fast as she found the body? He wasn't so sure, even if the old hag was a bitch and a hag, she was still their grandmother, their flesh.

''Oh.Well, my condolences.''Malfoy said awkwardly and Orion nodded, while Rory waved him off. 

''She wasn't a nice person, she deserved what she got. But thank you.''Rory said and Tom leaned his chin on his hand looking at her from behind his book, pretending to read. She was indeed starting to look interesting. He knew better, she started sounding like him, he felt it, the way her tone didn't flare, her eyes weren't watering over. She wasn't emotional over losing her guardian for many years, just like he did when he killed his uncle.

Tom made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting a the end of the table and making sure the seat beside him was empty and welcoming for Aurora after she was sorted. He took a cup of juice and watched her standing there with the first years, her eyes shifting around the room, his hand absentmindedly going to fix his hair.

She was interesting. 

''Black, Aurora!''The teacher called and she made her way over, gracefully taking the steps and holding her head high like the lady she was forced to be. Her mother had spies everywhere, one little slip and she would be tortured for hours, she knew better. 

But Rory was more nervous about her sorting, they didn't have different houses back in her old school and she was worried about where she would end up in. She wasn't very brave but she was her moments, she was indeed very bright, she was also cunning and ambitious, but loyal and logical. She was a good mix of the houses as the song the hat sang. 

She wasn't going to break family traditions, that one wasn't even born yet.

She took a seat, holding her breast as the hat sorted out her jumbled mind and wit a final yell said:

''SLYTHERIN''

She smirked and let the breast go, making her way to the table, going to sit down beside her brother, but the only available seat was beside Tom, who welcomed her with a loved smirk. 

''Of course, she would be here, where else?''Orion smirked t her and she smiled back, taking a cup of OJ, before seeing her plate slowly start to fill with foods like little grapes and peeled oranges. She smiled seeing Orion absentmindedly slip her the fruits and she took some, nibbling on an orange, feeling eyes on her.

She ignored Tom, he wasn't talking, just reading a charms notebook, but she wasn't obvious to the little glances he sent her. She wasn't going to start a conversation with him either. Rory would tone in Orion and Abraxas's conversation about tryouts and she decided to try out too. She enjoyed the sport of quidditch a lot, but in secret.

''When are tryouts?''She asked and nibbled on a grape, driving Tom insane, why didn't she just eat it? Why would she just nibble on it like that? It wasn't understandable. 

''Are you seriously trying to be in the team?''Orion asked and laughter, there had never been a girl on the team in Slytherin's history but that would only make Rory want to get in the team more, to be the first. She would enjoy the bragging rights. 

''Of course, I am.''She said and put the banana down, noting all her remaining grapes had disappeared but she only turned to look at Tom, who was reading away, pretending he didn't just shove about 6 pieces of grape in his mouth, just to stop her from nibbling at his sanity.

But she could see the little pieces sticking out again his cheek just the slightest. Should she accuse him? Prove it by making him open his mouth? had she reached that level of insanity yet?

''Do you need something Aurora?''He asked and she blinked at him bewildered but said nothing, but he knew she knew, he could only smirk a little. 

''Grape thief.''She mumbled under her breath so he was the only one that heard and she pursed her lips.

''I did no such thing.''He said back calmly and their eyes locked, her eyes sparkled under the candlelight and she was about to say something but held herself back. She was a little lost in his eyes, they were such a soft silver color she could only envy him. 

''I wouldn't have minded sharing.''She said and went back to eating her banana, the last of the thing left, while she returned to reading her potions book. Delicate rusty brown locks falling around her neck and brushing against the top of her chest, eyes moving along the lines. 

A foreign feeling overcame him, he wasn't sure what it was.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

''But she saw the danger in him''

''It's amazing that I finally get to see you in my class miss Black!'' Slughorn gushed at his new student, who was smiling down at him, a letter sent from her previous teacher opened in Slughorn's hand.'' My dear friend Adomas praises you so much, I'm glad you finally got to stand here. Sit by Tom my dear, I believe the two of you will get along perfectly in my class.'' Slughorn said and Orion chuckled, turning to Abraxas.  
''Told you he would put her with Tom right away.'' The black-haired male smiled at his twin as she sat beside Tom, who didn't mind pulling the chair out for her.   
''Thank you.'' She said softly and took the seat, making herself as comfortable as she could.   
The soft patter of his drumming fingers seemed to calm her down from all the nerves racking at her, she had the attention of the classroom on her. People whispered about Tom's simple polite gesture of pulling the chair and she heard whispers about how Tom was paying attention to her, how interested he was in her. Apparently, Tom Riddle was not one to pay attention to girls in the way a normal hormonal boy would be. But she knew better, he was pretending with her, she just didn't understand why. Why would the uninterested Tom pay attention to her of all people? She wasn't prettier or smarter, she wasn't that slim or that beautiful, she had only the Black name to her person as of now and she was the sister of Orion Black, a 'friend' of Toms.   
''You should start chopping those up, I don't want to fail this potion.'' Came the low warning voice of Riddle and she shuddered. This was the tetramerous side; you are in trouble side.   
''My apologize.'' She mumbled and did her best to furiously cut the little grass without actually cutting herself. Tom was impressed with how fast she was working; the potion would be ready before the end line and he was slightly impressed to say. He didn't enjoy the praise Slughorn gave her, that praise was usually given to him but he knew why Slughorn did it. Aurora was a Black, they had power, money and everyone would be lucky to be close to. Tom and Slughorn knew that but she was also a future potions master, they could tell by the way she worked without even looking at the textbook-like she knew the recipe by heart. Which she did.   
''She is amazing indeed professor. ''Tom said and she glanced over to him, his eyes were sparkling and she knew he was up to something. But she was calm, she could handle Tom and whatever his evil deed was. She was precautions and paranoid but she was always right in her suspicions.

''Rory!'' Orion called out and she stopped, nearly jumping out of skin from the sudden chant.   
''Hi brother.'' She said and felt his drape a heavy arm around her shoulder as the two made their way around the castle. She couldn't remember the last time she actually got to spend some alone time with her twin.   
''You feeling ok? You seem so quiet lately.'' He said and she nodded.  
''I just feel a bit out of my element but it will pass. I'm just adjusting to everything.'' She mumbled and he chuckled, ruffling her hair up, but she didn't mind, Orion was allowed to tease her as much as he wanted. She would always get him back.   
''Just got a letter from father.'' Orion mentioned and Rory turned to lock eyes with him.'' He wants to marry me to Walburga. Not sure how I feel about that yet.'' He admitted and Rory sighed, patting his chest.  
''I don't agree with the choice but you know how our father is,'' Rory said and shuddered, their father was a monster in a nutshell with thorns covering it. ''But I don't think it would be an option to refuse.''  
''I know. But I thought I would have the choice.''Orion said and Rory shook her head.  
''Like that would ever happen. 'She rolled her eyes and turned forward, slipping into the dimly lit divination classroom. Her mother had chosen this for her, like charms and herbology, not that Rory had any interest. But she never mistook a reading, she was gifted a taro set and she guessed deaths back and forth, never being wrong. Her mother thought she was a seer but she wasn't that, she could just read tarot cards.   
''Let's sit together, Daily freaks me out,'' Orion said and Rory nodded, taking her seat beside Orion at the back, looking at the little cozy chairs and pink table cloths and the many many pillows all over the place. The smell of tea and peppers lingered around and she couldn't help but feel her head starting to hurt.   
''Fancy seeing you here,'' Abraxas said and took a seat on Orion's side, while Tom and Rosier took the seat on Rory's side. She felt a bit surrounded.  
''Never pictured you, people, to like Divination,'' Rory said and the boys waved her off   
''Extra credit,'' Malfoy said and Tom nodded along, but his focus was set on the teacher.  
''Easiest class, I can actually get some sleep,'' Orion said and Rory rolled her eyes, before pulling out her tarot cards and starting to shuffle them, as they had to choose between cards, tea leaves, or dreams.

''I thought you stopped using those?''Orion asked and she laid out a few cards but put them back in the deck, pretending to read his future, but she was doing it to pass the time.

''I can do it or I can pass, who cares.''She mumbled and Tom watched her fingers glazing between the cards, shuffling without looking at the deck at all, He wasn't a big fan of seers or divination, fortune-telling, and so on. But the way Orion worded, it made Tom feel like she would be able to actually predict something involving him. And he did want to ask her, he was curious. 

''Can you really predict the future?'' Tom asked her seriously and she nodded, her eyes turning to him without stopping the card shuffling.

''It might not work every time but I'm never wrong when the cards fall out.'' She said and just so, a card fell to the floor, Tom reached out and his eyes narrowed. He pulled out the wheel of fortune.

''What does this mean?'' He asked her and she took the card back, snuggling it between the others.

''Your current luck or misfortune is undecided, any plans you will make might fail or succeed, depending on the decisions you make, but I do see someone loyal here lending you a hand, in your favor.'' She mumbled and Tom narrowed his eyes. If she was right, making his Horcruxes wouldn't cost him much. 

''But bear in mind, one wrong move and that wheel spin in misfortune, so be careful what you do.'' She said and shifted the deck some more, three more cards falling out. She bore a soft smile but it fell as she looked them over.

''The lovers fell out, someone will bring you love, but you also have betrayal and death, which is also a card of transformation, aside from the literal meaning. You really should be careful.'' She said with a frown and put the cards in a neat pile and sat them atop the table.

''Do you mind?'' Tom asked and she nodded as he took the cards himself, a playful smile coming to his lips. ''I want to see your future.'' He joked and split the deck, but surprisingly two cards fell on the floor. 

Reaching out fast, Rory took them and looked them over, one was the lovers, one was the wheel, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

''You don't have a lucky hand?'' He joked and glanced over her hands, seeing the two cards. ''Fortunate love?'' He asked and she shook her head.

''Wheel was in reverse, it's a miserable love.'' She said and their eyes locked, she couldn't help but shiver. He was smirking with a hint of mischief in his eyes that she knew all too well. 

''Wouldn't worry about it too much, you know what will come after November,'' Orion said and she nodded, waving him off not to say anything more. He was right,she would be seventeen in November and her engagement would be set to someone. She didn't hear who to but she suspected either Rosier or Malfoy. Black women were either paired with distant cousins or to a Malfoy, her father was also very close friends with the Rosier head of the house, she wouldn't put it past him to marry them off. 

Now that would be just misery. 

''It always ended up different.'' Tom said waving it off.'' Love is nothing but a chemical reaction in the brain.'' He said and she smirked, looking at him.

''Yet magic can make it appear so. Love potions are a thing, Riddle.'' She said and he glanced to the side at her, their shoulders brushing lightly as she reached forward, taking the deck and putting it in her bag. He couldn't help but look at the back of her, his fingers gripping at his pants. He was in fact a product of their love potion. Maybe that was why he never actually felt many romantic emotions if any at all. Jealousy and envy were also out of the mix. But pride and ego had ten folded. 

''Thank god those are hard to make and forbidden,'' Orion said and an agreement came from the others.

''Aurora, you have charms next right?'' Tom asked and she nodded, pulling her notes away, class was almost over. ''Let's walk together. I believe you do not know where the classroom is.'' He said and she nodded, smiling gently, before gathering the rest of their belongings before following Tom out the door. 

''Tom seems very interested in your sister, you aren't worried?'' Abraxas asked and Orion's eyes narrowed.

''I'm not, to be honest, she is more dangerous than he is. Not sure who I should be worried about.'' Orion said and Abraxas raised an eyebrow.

''Are you seriously trying out for the quidditch team?'' Tom asked, after studying her face for what seemed like hours as they walked. He opened doors for her and she would smile at him, that unknown feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach when she did. 

''Of course. It's one of the few things I enjoy doing. My grandmother ran my schedule pretty tightly, as she is no longer along with us, I feel free to do as I please.'' She said and he looked down at her, his eyes sparkling under the light of many candles.

''I am not a fan of the sports, don't really see a point of watching a bunch of people flying around chasing balls.'' He admitted and she turned to him, her back leaned on the wall right beside their

charms classroom and she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed like gold under the light and he couldn't help but admit she looked beautiful but shook his head and stood Infront of her, determent to charm her.

''You are a very odd boy Tom, very odd.'' She said and slipped herself inside the classroom, going to sit down at the back, before he followed and stood by her side. 

''But odd is good, it makes you stand out from the rest.'' He let slip, watching for her reaction, her lips only curled in a smile.

'Sure, but having constant attention on you, means you are not welcome to do as you please, as people have expectations.'' She admitted and hid away her hands when she noticed him looking.

''I understand it's hard to be a Black, oldest noble house but..''

''But nothing, it is exactly that, noble, old and very powerful. Power comes with respect but also responsibilities.'' She admitted and Tom hummed to himself, swirling a small white paper in his arm, twisting it back and forth, he wasn't listening to anything, but he was watching her brush fingers through her hair and paying attention to the teacher.


	4. Chapter four

''More than just a simple girl.''

Tom made his way to the pitch, following Orion and Abraxas, who were hustling Rory about tryouts. Their captain, Marcus Flint, was already eyeing her up from afar. Orion was a beater and Abraxas was a chaser, it seemed that Rory wanted to get ether beater like her twin or seeker. Tom didn't really understand the whole deal but wanted to watch, he was interested. 

''Can't imagine her making the team.''One of the other boys said and Flint narrowed his eyes, he thought she was here for support of something. 

''Shut your mouth Grave, my sister is a better player than you.''Orion barked back and Tom smirked, at least he knew those two would have her back, he didn't want to get involved yet. 

Rory put her fingerless gloves on and turned to the captain.

''I read the rules, nothing prevents me from trying out and being on the team, are we going to have a problem captain?''She asked and his lips parted, something in her eyes was telling him to agree to be civil. So he nodded and blew the whistle. 

''Everyone up, show me you deserve to be on the team.'' 

It took a few hours before everyone rotated between the free positions and Flint had agreed she would make a good beater, her aim was better than Orion's, just not as powerful. 

''That was all, the team players will be posted on the board in the common room once I have decided,'' Flint said and felt a cold look on his back, turning to look at Aurora but she was talking with Abraxas and Orion. His eyes shifted and he found Tom looking at him with this look of sadistic intentions before he joined the little group. Flint could only gulp, Riddle was scary, to begin with, him being involved here would cause Flint some problems. 

''I saw no point of thins, but you did great.''Tom worked out once he joined the group and Rory chuckled at him, rolling her eyes with a smile.

''Well thank you, I did enjoy it.''She said and Orion looked between the two, since when did this closeness accurately?

''We should go inside before we get drenched,'' Tom said and looked at the dark clouds gathering above them. 

''Would someone mind showing me where the library is?''Rory asked and Tom smiled at her charmingly. This was the perfect opportunity to get alone time with her, especially late in the evening with no one in the library. 

''Lead the way, my fair knight!''She said and Tom smirked, showing her the way while avoiding talking with people on the way there.

''You seem very popular, everyone keeps trying to stop and talk with you.''She noted and he stayed silent but didn't deny anything.

''Yes, unfortunately. Some of us also have responsibilities.''He teased her and she smirked back, before entering the library, he was indeed right. It was warm and cozy with the smell of ink and paper amusing the senses, yet no people.

The grandfather clock rang loudly, it had struck eight, dinner had begun.

''Would you mind showing me where the books I need are? Or would you prefer going to dinner?''She asked, for some reason hopeful he would stay, she wanted to talk with him more.

''I shaw leave you to look. I do have something to take care of.''He said and could tell she was disappointed but nodded her head.

''I shaw bid you good night then.''She said softly and he smiled at her, one of the rare ones. She was just so gentle, so free with him, she wasn't a simple girl, she knew he was up to something, as their eyes reflected.

''Good night.''He said and waved her off before leaving down the dark hallway. 

His knights were gathered and awaiting him.

''Tom, she is getting a bit close to you, don't you think?''Abraxas stated and blew smoke out from the pipe his father gifted him this last Christmas, a golden one, traditional. 

''Maybe it's Tom that's getting too close to Aurora, I thought we agreed she wouldn't be a part of this?''Orion asked and Tom remained silent. But agreed with both. He was giving her more attention than any other and his plan might fold under him if she would find out and open her mouth. 

''I'm making my second Horcrux soon, I believe we should distance ourselves from Aurora, she would make a good addition but I'm not risking her loyalties yet.''Tom said and turned to Orion.''I would like you to find out for me if she would be on board with us.''Tom asked and Orion nodded.

''But I'm not going to rush it, she just got here, she might leave before long if my parents decide to marry her off.''He said and rubbed his temples. He had too many things to look over and time was not enough. 

''Arranging her in a marriage?''Tom asked and the feeling of the green monster that was jealousy overtook his senses, but he wasn't so sure why he was feeling so possessive of the girl. It's not like he had any real feeling for her,he was just getting to know her, see how close she could actually get to him and his knights. 

''Well, of course, she is among the main bloodline of the Blacks, she will be married off to someone right away,'' Abraxas said and Orion scoffed.

''Purebloods like to keep the line pure, females, unfortunately, are born less often, so they marry right away with the most wealthy. I do believe it might be Abraxas she will marry, he isn't engaged yet and our families are very close. My own engagement is done already.''Orion whined and Tom raised an eyebrow. Interesting. 

''She can always decline but will probably end up blasted off the family tree, your family likes doing that too much Orion,'' Abraxas said and Orion rolled his eyes. 

''They do enjoy it yes. But my sister wouldn't do it, she isn't stupid.''

''Stupid not, but someone might come along to make her go stupid,'' Abraxas said and Orion glanced over to him.

''She isn't stupid, she knows what my parents would do to them both.''

''Aurora! Are you hiding from your cousins again?''Arya asked, she and her sister Lilith catching up with the girl, holding a pile of books.

''You know I do enjoy my alone time Lily, Arya,'' Rory said and turned to the sisters, before smiling that same smile Tom used. 

''You seem close to Tom Riddle thought,'' Arya said and pursed her lips, as she looked at her causing. 

The girls were close in age but Arya and Lily were younger, only in their 1 and 3 years.

''Well yes, handsome isn't he?''Rory asked, paying attention to Arya, it seemed like the girl was reacting like a lovesick girl by the way her face twisted. She was one of the girls that liked Tom.

''Yes, but you shouldn't be around him that much, Cassiopeia already has his eyes on him, her father even approves,'' Arya said and Rory blinked. This was interesting.

''If you say so little cousin,'' Rory said and smirked, would it possible to get her dear cousin blasted off the family tree as well? Rory enjoyed messing with her cousins, all of them were to blame for her ruined childhood, the ones she shared manage with at least. They were all given the choice of going with her grandmother, but she was the one to end up forced to go because she was the youngest and in the family that meant not having a voice.

But Rory was not little anymore, though, she was the sole inheritor of her grandmother despite everything that woman did and told her to torture her poor little mind. Rough love of something along those lines. 

She would make sure her cousins paid for this with everything they had.

The common room was silent and empty when Rory entered, her eyes scanning the dark and ill-lit room, only the bright-lit fireplace was casting a green hue around the room. She smiled to herself and made her way to the love seat next to the fireplace, she had acquired a rare book in a way, one that many wouldn't approve to be ready by a young girl such as herself, but she didn't care, she stole it from the restricted section all on her own, she deserved to read it. 

She summoned a blanket and levitated her books on the table, a neat pile forming, while the blanket came and rested on the love seat. 

''Aren't you going to sleep?''An all too familiar voice said and she turned to the entrance, seeing Tom coming in, holding a little tray of sweets?

''No, I actually found some interesting books to read.''She said and took a seat, pulling one of the books from the pile, snuggling with her blanket, looking inviting to Tom, he felt like joining her, so he did.

Their shoulders brushed against each other and he looked over her shoulder at what she was reading, Potion masters edition three the cover read.

''Isn't that a bit advanced for you?'' he nibbled on her price and she scoffed.

''I already know the first two, it's only natural I start the third.''She nibbled back at his own pride, he extended the little tray to her, wanting to share the sweets if she shared the book, it seemed interesting but he knew it wasn't something she would share with him, he knew where she took it from. How she did it was also interesting, but he wasn't going to ask her yet, he needed her to trust him if his plans for her were going to become real.

''Thank you.''She said softly and pushed the book between them, wanting to share, she also wanted to gain his trust, from what she was observing these past few weeks, Tom was someone you wanted as a friend, a close friend in fact,'' It's very appreciated.''She said and took a bite of the sweet, while reading over the page with interest, she would have to be fast in memorizing these as she would have to return them as soon as possible. She would get caught if someone were to be looking for these in the next two days or so. 

''Well, I wasn't the one that missed dinner,'' Tom remarked and she smiled as she swayed her head.

''Please Tom, it's just dinner.''She said and he liked the way she said his name, he hated that name with a passion, yet she made it sound so good, just her it seemed. She was a wheeze making her way past his walls, he could tell, he was getting emotionally attacked by this beautiful smirk girl and he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

But she was indeed different, she didn't blush a red hue when she saw the fake smile, she didn't run after him like a lost puppy, she was her own person, who argued and stood her ground. She wasn't using him to gain anything, she did it on her own. And he found himself liking it. 

''If you say so.''He mumbled and tugged at the soft blanket, making her let go of it and cover his back with it as well.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five

''Would it really be so bad to share?''

Tom watched her fall asleep, head resting on his shoulder and he smirked, she was pushing him out of her head, he couldn't read her mind as he did with the others. Which was impressive. 

His dark eyes watched her peacefully sleep and he couldn't help but brush a few locks of rusty hair away from her face, very gently not to wake her up. 

''You are so interesting, little princess.'' He said and tucked her in with the blanket, making his way up the dormitories, enchanting the stair to stay still, a neat trick he learned last year. 

He found her room pretty fast, the last one in the hallway. He opened the door and entered, placing her gently on the neatly made bed, which was missing a blanket. 

She seemed to be alone in the room, having just transferred over, the other seventh years were already placed together since their first years. She hadn't really decorated, but he could see books upon books stacked at the foot of her bed and a little black journal-like notebook placed on her nightstand. Curious, he took it, before sitting on the floor, his back resting on the bed.

But once he opened the book, he couldn't understand a single word written down, this wasn't a familiar language at all but he suspected it was Bulgarian, the country she grew up in. 

Notes upon notes were scribbled down in hurried handwriting and he couldn't help but find himself curious about what was written down. 

His eyes scanned the rest of the room and heard her mumble in her sleep softly, he felt just as tired and his bed seemed just so far away right now, he debated if he should just crash in one of the other beds in the room, he had a pick from two empty and actually resting on the same bed as Rory. But he wasn't that much into the idea of it, she would wake up, find him there and probably be upset, she wouldn't react like the other girls, she knew better. 

He knew she could tell something was off about him and that made his stomach roll over.

So, he decided to leave her sleep alone, while making his way to the common room to pick up her books and levitate them in her room. 

''Riddle? You still up?'' Flint asked and Tom looked up, gathering the tray from the sweets and some loosely fallen papers.

''I had Head boy duties so yes, I am still up.'' He lied and looked over at Flint, he was holding a paper, probably the paper that said who was on the team.

''Is she on that little list of yours?'' Tom asked and his calm tone was shifted over to that of slight menace and demand, making Flint go in himself a bit.

''Of course, she is, I'm not blind of a fool, she is good, I'm just worried what all the others will say or do,'' Flint admitted and felt a hand on his shoulder.

''You come to me if anything happens to her. I'll take care of it.'' Tom said and left Flint shivering, the poor boy now fully understood what the tight grip of a snake felt like. 

Orion was the first to wake up in the morning from hollers and whistling males. His grey eyes opened and he turned to the door, while opened loudly and his sister barged in the room. He opened his arms for her and she jumped on the bed, hugging him around the neck.

''I got on the team! Second beater!'' She said excitedly with eyes sparkling like the sun, her smile was bright and Orion couldn't help but chuckle while glancing over at Tom, who had also awoken to form his sleep.

''What is all that bloody whistling about?'' Tom asked groggily and turned to Orion, seeing Rory resting in his arms very comfortably, eyes sparkling under the sun rays and her smile as bright as a diamond.

''I got on the team!'' She told him and he rolled his eyes but smiled.

''And is that why the whole male population was whistling at you? Did you even note what you are wearing?'' He asked and she looked down at the simple long t-shirt and fluffy socks, messy hair, and a pair of almost non seen pants under.

''Who cares? I got on the team, Tom!'' She said and felt a blanket being wrapped around her, hiding away her frame, while Tom sat up. 'I look more decent than you.'' She admitted after glancing at his bare chest and sleeping pants, she had to admit she enjoyed the view but kept her blush at bay. 

''I'm in my own room! I can walk about naked if I so wished, you are half-naked in the boys' dorms.'' He said and rolled his eyes before slipping a t-shirt on, he wasn't as open-minded about walking around half-naked like she was, he was actually a bit conscious about his privacy. 

He turned his back to her and started making his bed, there was no point in going back to sleep, everyone was being too loud as it is. 

She stuck her tong out and Orion ruffled her hair while glancing at Tom, he was seriously starting to think something was going on between them, Tom was letting her do as she pleased around him and with him, if it was anyone else right now, they would probably be tortured for an hour. Orion just wasn't sure if it was because Tom and his were loyal friends and Rory was just protected with family relations or if Tom actually fancied her.

Both scared him, to be honest.

''What position did you get?'' Tom asked and sat on his bed, pulling his leg up and resting a hand on top, leaned back on his pillows.

Rory giggled and snuggled in the blanket, covering herself up some as Tom seemed to eye her up, he wasn't immune to it either. 

''Beater.'' She said proudly and Tom smirked while glancing at Orion lighting a smoke by the window.

''Like brother like a sister, I suppose.'' Orion could tell Tom was implying something more sinister and he couldn't deny it, but Orion wasn't sure Rory would have the same brutality as him, sure she was a Black and his twin but would she be able to beat someone to a pulp like Orion did sometimes? Probably. 

''Heh, at least I have better aim than him.'' She smirked at her brother and he stuck his tongue out.

''Sure ,sure.'' Orion snapped back and Rory giggled, aiming a pillow and nailing him in the head, the soft chuckle of Tom caught her eye, it sounded so nice and deep. 

She wouldn't mind hearing it more.

''Come on you lazy bum, get out so we can dress,'' Abraxas said and Rory whined but complied, going back to her own dorm room to get ready for the day. She wanted to visit Hogsmeade, get some candy and a few books from the store while enjoying some time alone. She was a reserved person; alone time was something she enjoyed as she was so used to it. But she noted that either Tom or Orion would always accompany her and on occasion, Evan and Abraxas would as well. It was like she was on their watch out for list and she was grateful for it but sometimes she liked to stay alone and read. 

Rory brushed her hair out, before braiding it with her wand in a little halo around her forehead and the back of her head, before dressing in a plain black dress with a red overcoat.

Grabbing her bag, she set out for the carriages, petting the skeleton horses before entering one of the black grim-looking carriages. 

She couldn't help but enjoy the silence and peek out the little window, it was going to rain soon, her favorite thing in the fall season. 

''Is this carriage free?'' Tom asked once he opened the door and she jumped in fright; she didn't even note him approach her to begin with. 

''Of. Of course.'' She said and mentioned to the seat across, seeing as his chest rose up and down a big faster than normal. Had he run here to catch up with her? She wished; Tom was growing on her; she couldn't be immune to his charm for that long but she was still wary. 

''You look startled? Are you feeling well?'' He asked and she nodded, seeing Orion, Abraxas, and Sebastian approach the carriage. Tom noticed too and hit the back of the carriage with his fist, startling the horses and making them take off, which made Tom smirk as Rory fell forward in his arms from the harsh tug. 

He secured a hand around her waist and smirked down at her.

''I knew you would fall for me eventually.'' 

''In your dreams Riddle.'' She teased and struggled in his grip a little before he let her go.

''You can't resist my charms forever Black.''

''If you say so.''

''What's not to like about me?'' Tom asked and looked at her.'' I'm charming, good looking, and smart.''

''I'm not interested in taking you home or buying you Tom, stop selling yourself so freely.'' She noted and he could tell something seemed to have been bothering her. 

''I'm not a whore.'' Tom defended and sat beside her, making her look up at him with a smirk. 

''Sometimes you seem like one, why do you keep pretending, I can see right through you, you lie and pretend to enjoy the people around you but at the same time, you want them to leave you alone. We mirror each other Tom, you can't lie to me.'' She called him out and he raised an eyebrow at her, but loomed over her, placing his hand on the wall next to her head, their eyes locking together,she was trapped but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, would even dare?

But ironically both pressed their wands against each other.

Tom smirked, feeling the tip of her wand pressing against his neck and he tightened his hold of his own on her chest. He licked his dry lips and she smirked at him, her eyes sparkling a golden hue he found alluring. 

''I know you were different, but I didn't think you would be this perceptive.'' He said and she giggled, moving forward so their faces would be closer.

''I'll keep your secrets if you keep mine, I like you, Tom, you would make a great friend.'' She said and he nodded, pulling back his wand as she did. 

''Hm, well, it only seems fair to be mutual friends but don't expect me to trust you right away,'' Tom said and she nodded, extending a hand out for a shake. He took the hand and smirked shaking it. 

''Let's enjoy this day, the sun just came out.'' He said and she smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed now that she knew he wouldn't harm her. A magic friendship bond is always a good thing, especially with someone as dangerous as Tom. You wouldn't want him to be your enemy after all. 

''Would you mind?'' She said and pushed him back, he just noticed he was still caging her under him, which he oddly enjoyed. 

''My apologies'.'' He said and backed up but stayed by her side. 

''Come on Tom, don't be a coward!'' Rory giggled as she pushed the boy away from his hiding face, apparently once reaching the three broomsticks, Tom entered only seeing a group of girls he was all avoiding. But he didn't have Orion, Abraxas, or Evan, Rosier to shield and distract them. It seemed like Tom was a bit over charming to these females and the only one he liked spending time with was pushing him inside. 

''I am not a coward! I just don't want them ruining our day.''

''Our day is doing fine, I can always charm their shoes to walk away, come on, I want a butterbeer!'' She said and looped her hand with his, before entering the place again. 

''But that's not very nice.'' He teased and she rolled her eyes.

''I wasn't raised to be nice Riddle but to concur!'' She said and he chuckled, leaving her to get a table while getting their drinks. He leaned back on the counter, waiting for Polly to give him the drinks, while keeping an eye on Rory, making her way to a lone table. He saw her talking with someone and felt a big of greed washing over him, but that soon was pushed back to bring jealousy out, someone was sitting across her, a male someone.


End file.
